


I have faith in you

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment, a bit of bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: During a conversation with Sirius, reader blurts out about her feelings for Snape. The latter happens to hear everything.





	I have faith in you

“I can’t believe Dumbledore lets Snape attend the meetings!” Sirius barks once the two of you are alone in the kitchen. The rest of participants have just left the Grimmauld Place after the Order met to discuss newest events.

It wasn’t the first time Severus took part in those meetings. Sure, at first you, too, were hesitant to trust him but you trusted Dumbledore and his words of assurance were enough for you.

And, obviously, your little crush on professor Snape had nothing to do with it.

You had met Severus few years ago when you visited Hogwarts to see Albus and Minerva. You were asked to keep an eye on Harry and you came to report what you saw. It wasn’t anything concerning but they both expected news once a week.

Severus was just leaving Dumbledor’s office when you stepped in but it was more than enough for you to know what it was the man you were waiting for your whole life. However, the man himself barely graced you with more than a glance and a grimace.  

It didn’t stop you from imagining how it might’ve been if you’d be a bit bolder or if you’d see him again.

The occasion occurred when the Order was, again, created and you were asked to join it. You haven’t been aware that Severus was working as a double agent until then and it only made you fancy him more. You admired his boldness, his dedication.

Yet, it didn’t mean a thing to Sirius, one of your closest friend since you were in Hogwarts.

“He’s a member of the Order. He’s free to be here, just as you or I are.”

He sighs, rolling his eyes.

“But he was a Deatheater!”

“Was being the keyword, Sirius.”

You stand up and busy yourself with making a tea. You’re starting to feel sick of his constant complaining. Sirius didn’t trust Severus, you understood that. But times are getting dark and dangerous, you have to put the past aside, forget about what happened when you were young and fight for better future.

Sirius, however, seems to be more interesting in calling to mind Severus’s past deeds rather than plan how to act in current days.

“I don’t trust him.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, please,” you take two cups and pour hot water in them, handing Sirius one. He gives you an aggravated look.

“You give in too easily, Y/N.”

“Because I believe in what Dumbledore says. Do you not trust Albus?” you quirk up a brow and Sirius purses his lips before answering.

“Of course, I do! But-“

“No but, Sirius. You have to accept that Severus is in the Order.”

“Oh, I do accept that. I just don’t believe in any word he says.”

“You’re so dramatic sometimes…” you pant and take a sip of the tea, humming when the hot liquid spreads warmth over your body. You found it comforting – simple things, things you never noticed, that make you feel better despite the thread that hangs above you all.

“I am not dramatic. I’m being practical. He have no proof that what Severus says is true. Nothing at all. Only his words-“

“And a few reports from the others, may I remind you.”

“It doesn’t mean anything, Y/N.”

“It means that Severus tells the truth. You just refuse to see it.”

“What kind of tea is this? It’s absolutely delicious!” Sirius suddenly changes the topic after tasting his drink and you smile softly, feeling a bit bashful.

“I kinda made it myself.”

“It’s so good, Y/N, I love it! But, I am not going to change my mind about Snape.”

You grunt with frustration, sensing a longer conversation. Sirius apparently has a need to speak about his feelings as if you haven’t heard him enough.

“Put your doubts aside. We need him to keep abreast with possible You-Know-Who’s come back.”

“What if he’s the one to bring Him back?”

“No, I don’t believe in that,” you state, your voice sure and Sirius’ brows jump up slightly at your certainty. He chooses to not mention it for now, however, focusing on the debate.

“What makes you so sure?”

“Peter is back. And we all know what he’s done.”

“So you think Peter will help You-Know-Who come back?”

“Yes, Sirius, I told you a hundred time already,” you heave out a sigh, trying to summon your patience. You’ll need it if the discussion revolves around Peter and Severus for even a minute longer.

You finish your tea and stand from your chair to make another one. Sirius slides his cup to you and so you take his as well.

“But what if you’re wrong, Y/N?”

“Sirius, will you stop with what-ifs for now?!” you raise your voice, feeling tired of that conversation. How many times can you talk about the same thing over and over again?

“I don’t get why you defend him!”

“I don’t, I’m simply trying to talk some sense into you. Severus is not a thread anymore. He might’ve been, but he’s not now.”

Sirius scoffs and you look at him sternly.

“What spell are you under, Y/N?! Obviously not his, you don’t fancy him, right?” he remarks, as if it’s a matter of fact but the silence that fell make Sirius jerk his head to look at you.

The kettle starts whistling but you don’t seem to hear it. You stand still, petrified. How can he know? You didn’t tell anyone, so how can Sirius be aware? And if he’s aware, what about the others?

“Y/N?” he asks, coming to your side and you look at him with wide open eyes and mouths agape.

“You don’t fancy Snape, do you?” Sirius demands, half-jokingly and you swallow thickly, feeling your cheeks heat up with a furious blush.

“I-I do,” you admit sheepishly, cold sweat running down your spine and in an instant, your brain sends a command to run. You turn around, darting out of the room but the figure standing by the doorway makes it very hard.

And much to your terror, is the very object of your conversation with Sirius.

“Oh, no..!” you exclaim, feeling trapped. Severus looks stunned as he stares at you with parted lips as if he was about to say something when your confession made him speechless.

Luckily, Sirius has enough decency to leave the room, yet not enough to stop himself from flashing you a playful smirk. For a brief moment, you want to follow him and smack that smirk off his face.

“Y/N?” Severus stutters, drawing your attention to him. Hesitantly, you turn your head to look at him, although your gaze eventually lands on the floor. You’re too ashamed to glance at him directly.

“Do you want to tell something more?”

“No, Severus, I don’t. I do believe I’ve said enough,” you mutter, biting at your lower lip as you hear a shifting. Snape takes a step forward, inevitably coming closer to you.

“Did you mean what you said?”

One more step. You can see his boots clearly and you fight an urge to hide your face in your hands.

You only nod, not trusting your ability to speak aloud.

“Would you look at me?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Why?”

You can feel his arm breath fanning on your face, which means that if you dared to lift your head, you’d be able to almost kiss him. So close, yet so far.  

“Y/N, please. I’m not going to reject you.”

“Severus?” you breathe out, shocked and full of disbelief. You cock your head to look at him, surprise long gone from his expression, taken by hopefulness and an odd softness.

“I didn’t think you’d trust me. So I said nothing. Did nothing. I didn’t even hope that you would want me.”

“But I do.”

“I know it now. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, something told me to come back here.”

“What a fortunate coincidence,” you muse, a warm smile curling your lips as you move your hands up and onto his shoulders, leaning in slightly.

“Fortunate, indeed,” Severus admits, closing the space between you and pressing his lips to yours. You gladly respond to the kiss with matching fervor, making a small noise of contentment when Severus pulls you firmer to him.

“Finally,” Sirius whispers to himself from the spot he’s watching you. He was growing sick of Snape’s longing gazes. Someone had to do something about it, right?  


End file.
